<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jim Gordon Meets Batgirl by Shykylie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714073">Jim Gordon Meets Batgirl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shykylie/pseuds/Shykylie'>Shykylie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shykylie/pseuds/Shykylie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough few weeks, Barbara decides to do her father a favour</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Gordon/Jim Gordon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jim Gordon Meets Batgirl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing atop Gotham City Police Department, Jim Gordon couldn't help but pull his large coat tighter around his body, The harsh wind and rain causing him to shiver as his right hand pulled down the lever to the bat-symbol, his left placing a cigarette between his lips and sucking softly, his face light up from the glow of the tip of the cigarette.</p><p>The last few months had been rough for the police department, ever since Batman had disappeared, Joker and Harley had been running rampant and blew up a hospital where Jim's wife Barbara was recovering from surgery and was one of the victims, Penguin had crawled out from whatever hole he was hiding in and Jim had lost more good, decent cops than he wanted to count.</p><p>As he stared up at the light, that was once a symbol of hope for himself and the civilians of Gotham, now filled him with a sense of sadness, after waiting for half an hour, Jim turned off the light and his thoughts turned to his daughter who had left for college that August, Bowing his head offering up a small prayer of thanks that Barbara was away from the chaos, Just as he turned and tossed the cigarette into a bin and went to leave, he heard a soft voice behind him “Wait, Don't leave” it was barely audible over the sound of the wind and the patter of rain.</p><p>His heart filled with hope, his first thought was that batman had come back, spinning quickly with a smirk spreading across his face when his eyes locked onto the figure standing where Batman usually stood, He couldn't help but grunt as he noticed how small the figure was compared to Batman, where usually batman was a headband shoulders taller than him, this figure was slightly smaller than his own, </p><p>As the figure stepped out of the darkness onto the moonlit portion of the roof, Jim noticed firstly how slender the armor was wrapped around the figure, the way it contorted around the hips and breasts…...at this moment he scoffed loudly “Who are you supposed to be? This war isn’t a place for kids, Being the bat isn’t a kids plaything, get out of here before someones sees you” Jim spun and left, Slamming the fire exit closed behind him leaving Her to her thoughts,</p><p>Jim Gordon walked into his office and shut the door and blinds before locking the door,  pulling a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass before pouring himself a large shot and gulping it back, after a couple of seconds he was aware of the figure standing beside his window, “you know…...this is breaking and entering right?” </p><p>Barbara couldn't help but shake her head softly, She knew her father was struggling but not this badly, stepping closer she takes his hand in hers and tries offering him a smile “we can do this, pick up where Br…..Batman left off”</p><p>Jim couldn't help but smirk back, something about her was familiar and he felt something in his chest, it took him a minute to notice but he eventually realized it was hope, “what's your name?” Jim mumbled as the figure rose and grabbed the bottle of whiskey and placed it back into his press, his eyes drawn to the tight black form-fitting pants hugging her ass tightly, he felt his cock stirring in his pants.</p><p>Batgirl rises and glances over her shoulder, her eyes drawn to his obvious bulge before mumbling “Batgirl”</p><p>Jim quickly rose to his feet and his frame pins her to the table, his hands resting either side of her hips, his lips inches from hers as he rocked unsteadily on his feet. Her lips quivered softly “Da…” she couldn’t let him know, taking advantage of her hesitation, Jim's lips locked onto hers, his tongue slipping inside his mouth</p><p>Barbara was mentally trying to figure out how to stop this, but she couldn’t imagine how else she could help distract her father from how bad his life had gotten.</p><p>She quickly flipped them using his weight to her advantage, offering a small smile while lowering herself to her knees and unzipping his pants and pulling his erect cock out from his boxers, her right hand softly runs along the length of her fathers' cock, a soft moan escaping his lips as he felt her lips kissing his tip.</p><p>Her lips softly and slowly run along the tip of his cock, her wet warm tongue teasingly swirling around the tip of her fathers' cock, his right hand resting on her shoulder, his cock throbs softly between her lips, his hips thrusting softly pressing the tip of his cock against the back of her throat causing her to groan softly, his soft thrusts speeding up slightly as she moaned onto his shaft, her saliva dripping onto his thighs.</p><p>Unfortunately, he felt his orgasm building, he tried warning her but he couldn’t form coherent words due to the pleasure “I...I'm ...shit” he groaned loudly as the first rope of cum shot from his tip.</p><p>Barbara pulled her head back to his tip and rested her tongue underneath his cock, her father's warm cum filling her mouth as she swallowed and moaned, Jim, bit his tongue so he wouldn't moan out too loudly, As his orgasm subsided, he heard a loud crashing sound followed by his door being kicked open and Detective Harvey Bullock strides inside “we gotta go, Jim, Joker has taken hostages”</p><p>Thankfully Jim had his back to Harvey, he glanced down where Batgirl had once been and noticed she had disappeared without a trace, Jim mumbles “She learned something from him” </p><p>When Barbara arrived back onto the roof, she noticed Batman arriving at the roof of G.C.P.D. “Barbara we gotta go, Joker has bombs planted around Gotham”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>